Forgive me, Zelos
by mathieuuu
Summary: Mylene speaks her words of rage, while also telling her story of how much she actually felt for her son and husband.


_That woman took my husband away from me._

The negative thoughts went through my mind. _You betray me? Even after I swore my life to you. I gave you a child to be the Chosen of Regeneration. _

Now all I can do is sit in my home with this.. boy. You decided to run off with another woman, not to mention that you also had a child with her. Don't think I didn't see her at your funeral. She had the nerve to show her face at a funeral when she doesn't know her place in society. Did she think that just by having a child with my husband, her child would be the next Chosen of Regeneration? I don't think so. My son, Zelos, is the Chosen. And yet, you could not be satisfied with that. You wanted another person in your life that wasn't me.

I couldn't satisfy your needs as a wife, but the least you could have done was acknowledge my existence. I was pulled into this marriage without any consent, and yet you knew everything. You had me bear a child and be confined to this mansion as your wife. And I was still _ignored._

You became the reason I have come to dislike ou- no, _my_ son. You've no right to call him your son any longer.

I.. have come to dislike him. He reminds me of you in every aspect. He acts like you- like a child who just wants to be happy. I can't blame him. Zelos only tried to keep me happy while I was brooding over a man who would never come back to me. Yet, I ignored his tries and pleas. You caused me to act like this. And that woman wasn't much of help either.

He did nothing wrong, and yet all my hatred for you came out as hatred toward Zelos. I never wanted to hate him. I never wanted this life. I enjoyed the time I spent with Zelos, but my envy and jealousy only got in the way of that enjoyment.

I may have hated the woman you ran off with, but I did not hate her daughter. Her daughter was cute, and reminded me of you. I wished I only knew sooner, and I could have taken her in to become my own. She and Zelos got along well, yet you drove that woman to insanity and had her attempt to kill my Zelos. You were the faults in our lives. Her daughter suffered because of you.

I can only say words of hate to you.

Only if you paid attention to me and your son. Only if you did not run off with another woman and leave us like this. Only if.

I, who lives in the afterlife, can only watch her boy turn into a young man without being by his side. I cannot speak to him, nor can I tell him how much I really loved him. I cannot stop him from the mistakes he is making. I cannot be his mother like this. It's your fault that I cannot care for my one and only son.

The day I died was the day I regret the most. I told Zelos something unspeakable. That was the day I unleashed all my worries, rage, and envy upon him on the brink of death. I said something I shouldn't have said. I protected him, but spoke words that put me in the wrong. It was one of the few days it snowed in Meltokio, and one of the few days I decided to go outside with Zelos to watch him play. I enjoyed the snow. It was chilly, but a nice scenery. He built me a snowman to please me and make me happy- which I appreciated. But, I only left the memory of red stained snow that day.

Forever etched into that child's mind.

Even in the afterlife I've yet to see you. Is it because you're hiding from me? Is it because you fear what I may do to you? Well, you are right to think like that. Your spirit will always run and hide from me because you caused me much distress in my life. You separated myself from my one and only love in my life, then abandoned your son and wife for another woman.

I will never forgive you or that woman. _Never._

The only people whom I want to apologize to, sincerely, is Seles and Zelos. They have suffered much of their lives because of an adult's dispute.

Seles, Zelos: I am truly sorry. As a mother, I want to apologize for what the two of you have lived through. We, as parents, have failed to fulfill our duties. _We could not protect our children. _I do not ask you to forgive us, but to please acknowledge us.

Seles, I am sorry you had to suffer the consequences that your mother should have faced. You should have lived in the mansion with Zelos all this while. You are a kind, strong girl. You may have a weak body, but I have watched over you. You care deeply about your brother, and I am glad that you do. Zelos needs to learn that he does have people who are always caring for him, whether he sees them or not. I am glad you two met that day in the yard and played together.

And Zelos.. my one and only son. I am sorry you suffered. I cannot apologize for everything, for that everything was not my fault. You have also made many mistakes in your lifetime. But, as your mother, I wish you could hear me now. I truly love you, Zelos. I protected you that day with only good intentions. I did not mean to speak such words that only broke your heart. You have a reason to be alive at this moment. And it seems you've found that reason. I only hope that you continue to follow this path of good and do not make any further mistakes.

Zelos, forgive me. You are my one and only son that I loved from the bottom of my heart.

I wish to not be full of rage and anxiety. I only wish to be full of love and compassion for my family.

I'm sorry.


End file.
